Sup Iga, Kucing, dan Lipgloss
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Bagaimana jika Yunho datang ke rumah Jaejoong dengan mengikutsertakan Changmin?/ "Aku pulang Boojaeeee "/"Asal kalian tidak sampai bercinta di depanku saja."/"Kau mau tambah, Minnie?"/"Lihat mereka! Memangnya aku ini ikan? Sejak tadi mereka mengikutiku terus!"/"U-know Kiss."/"Tunggu, Hyung!/Tunggu Boojae!" /TVXQ. YUNJAEMIN. YUNJAE. HOMIN. JAEMIN. OOC/FULL OF TYPOS/SHORTFIC/ONESHOT.


**Sup iga, Kucing dan Lipgloss**

A TVXQ Fanfiction (Short fic)

By September Rain

Disclaimer: The characters belongs to god and themselves

YUNJAEMIN

 **Sup Iga**

Junsu sibuk dengan drama musikalnya, Yoochun sibuk dengan syuting dramanya. Jaejoong hanya sendirian di apartemen. Ia tidak bisa memanggil dua member JYJ itu untuk menemaninya. Bagaimana dengan Geunsuk? Minwoo? Hyunjoong atau teman-temannya yang lain? Ahh, kalau mereka, mengajak satu pasti tidak bisa kalau tidak mengajak yang lainnya juga.

 _TING NONG_

Bel berbunyi. Jaejoong berlari ke pintu masuk untuk melihat siapa itu.

"Aku pulang Boojaeeee~"

Senyum sumringah Yunho menyapa Jaejoong ketika ia membuka pintu.

"Malam, _Hyung._ Fuaahmm…"

Ternyata Yunho tidak sendiri. Ada Changmin yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan mata terkantuk.

"Yunnie? Minnie?"

Jaejoong seakan tidak percaya dua _namja_ itu datang tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

Kesempatan langka jika Yunho dan Changmin dapat berkunjung ke apartemen Jaejoong. Apalagi ditambah acara menginap. Biasanya hanya Yunho seorang yang datang tanpa membawa serta Changmin. Entah ada angin apa, tumben sekali Changmin ikut. Tapi yang jelas, dengan senang hati Jaejoong menerima kedatangan dua _namja_ tampan itu di rumahnya. Ia menyambut mereka dengan sup iga yang baru saja matang. Kebetulan ia sedang ingin memasak tadi. Kebetulan atau firasat akan didatangi tamu?

"Aku mau pakai mangkukku yang hijau, Boojae." pinta Yunho manja.

 _"Nde…"_

Jaejoong hanya tertawa menanggapi perilaku kekasihnya –yang sudah seperti suaminya– itu seraya mengambil sebuah mangkuk keramik berwarna hijau yang diminta. Sementara Changmin hanya duduk manis di kursinya tanpa banyak bicara. _Namja_ berwajah kekanakan itu menopang dagunya dengan dua tangan, menunggu sup iga yang nampak sangat enak itu dihidangkan di hadapannya. Bagi Jaejoong, Changmin terlihat lucu. Ia tak sabar untuk memainkan dagu _namja_ itu.

"Aku mau potongan yang besar-besar." ucap Yunho.

 _"Andwae,_ aku juga mau!" Changmin tidak terima.

"Sudah tidak usah ribut, makan saja. Porsinya sama 'kok. Tidak ada yang kubedakan." Jaejoong membawa dua buah mangkuk di tangan kanan dan kirinya. "Ini." kemudian ia menaruh mangkuk-mangkuk itu di atas meja, yang satu untuk Changmin dan satu lagi untuk Yunho.

"Panas ya?"

Melihat Jaejoong menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pada _apron_ yang ia pakai, Yunho mengamit dua tangan itu dan meniupnya lembut.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi tanganmu memerah, Boo."

"Aku malu."

Changmin yang sedang mencoba melepaskan daging dari tulang sapi di tangannya itu seketika berhenti karena merasa terpanggil. Memang Jaejoong tidak menyebut namanya, hanya saja Changmin merasa tidak biasa ketika Jaejoong berkata bahwa ia malu –malu bermesraan di depan Changmin maksudnya.

"Changmin sudah besar, Boo. Dia sudah mengerti." ujar Yunho tanpa membiarkan Jaejoong melepaskan tangan dari genggamannya.

"Tapi…"

"Kau tidak perlu malu, _Hyung_. Aku sudah biasa." ucapan Changmin tertuju pada Jaejoong.

Jika dipikir-pikir, benar juga apa katanya. Dulu bahkan Jaejoong dan Yunho jauh lebih mesra dari pada ini dan tidak malu-malu untuk menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di depan Changmin, atau di tempat umum sekalipun. Tapi semenjak mereka tak sering bertemu, ada sedikit rasa tak nyaman bagi Jaejoong.

"Dengar 'kan apa kata Changmin? Kau tidak perlu canggung begitu Boo, kita 'kan sudah –"

"Asal kalian tidak sampai bercinta di depanku saja."

 _Omona._

Kalimat Changmin membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong membatu. Mereka jelas masih ingat sebuah foto nista yang diambil diam-diam saat mereka tengah tidur bersama, dan tebaklah siapa yang memotret kejadian itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choikang Changmin. Ajaibnya ponsel di mana foto itu tersimpan bisa tiba-tiba hilang dan hasilnya foto itupun tersebar di dunia maya. Sungguh memalukan.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak makan?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan duduk di kursi masing-masing tanpa saling memandang. Yunho pura-pura berdehem lalu menyeruput kuah supnya.

"Kau mau tambah, Minnie?" sementara Jaejoong bertanya dengan kikuknya. Ah, pertanyaan yang dibuat-buat. Sudah tahu isi mangkuk Changmin belum habis dimakan.

"Nanti aku ambil sendiri."

 **Kucing**

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Changmin tergeletak di lantai berlapis karpet bulu yang hangat dengan setoples kue kering sebagai camilannya. _Remote_ di tangannya menandakan bahwa televisi ada dalam kuasa Changmin sepenuhnya. Sementara dua sejoli Yunjae yang duduk di sofa, entah menonton entah tidak Changmin tidak terlalu peduli.

"Huaaaaahhhmmmm…."

Merasa bosan, Changmin menaruh _remote_ dan meninggalkan toples kuenya untuk pergi tidur. Tidak usah ditanya ke mana ia akan pergi, tentulah ke kamar Jaejoong. Wilayah privat _namja_ bermata _doe_ itu memang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh sembarang orang, Yoochun dan Junsu pun agak segan memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Tapi pengecualian bagi Yunho –semua orang sudah tahu kenapa, dan Changmin –karena _namja_ itu tidak bisa dilarang.

"Aku mau tidur duluan."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan melirik Changmin sekilas, lalu tertawa-tawa lagi karena candaan Yunho. Changmin sendiri tak ambil pusing jika Yunho mengabaikannya. Ia tidak perlu perhatian dari beruang gendut satu itu.

"Hei, pergi sana! Pergilah ke majikan kalian!" teriak Changmin.

Ia masuk ke kamar Jaejoong diikuti oleh Jiji dan Yoyo. Dua kucing itu nampak begitu menyukainya. Sejak Changmin datang yang mereka dekati hanya _namja_ itu saja. Lain halnya pada Yunho, Jiji malah menggigitnya ketika digendong, dan Yoyo, malah mengacuhkan namja itu meskipun dipanggil berkali-kali.

"Awas, aku mau tidur di sini! Kalian tidur di luar saja!" usir Changmin pada dua kucing milik Jaejoong itu.

Iapun naik ke ranjang. Ukurannya yang cukup luas harusnya bisa membuat Changmin leluasa, namun sayang, Jiji dan Yoyo rupanya tidak mau jauh-jauh darinya. Satu kucing berbulu pendek dan satu kucing gemuk itu ikut naik ke ranjang, bergulung di samping Changmin dengan seenaknya.

 _"UMMMAAAAA!_ AKU TIDAK MAU TIDUR DENGAN KUCING-KUCINGMUU!" teriak Changmin kesal.

Dari ruang tengah sekalipun Jaejoong dan Yunho dapat mendengar teriakan melengking itu.

"Ada apa, _chagiiii?"_

Langsung saja Jaejoong beranjak ke kamarnya meninggalkan Yunho. Aih, bisa-bisanya. Padahal Yunho sedang enak-enaknya tiduran dengan bersandar di paha _namja_ cantik itu.

 _"Wae_ Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong begitu masuk kamar. Ia menemukan Changmin yang duduk di ranjang dengan wajah masam serta Jiji dan Yoyo di hadapannya.

"Lihat mereka! Memangnya aku ini ikan? Sejak tadi mereka mengikutiku terus!" tunjuk Changmin sarkastik pada dua kucing peliharaan Jaejoong itu. Ia mengadu.

"Jiji-ah, Yoyo-ah, keluarlah. Changmin mau tidur di sini…"

Changmin membagi tatapan sebalnya pada Jaejoong. Ia merasa kesal melihat cara _namja_ itu mengusir dua kucingnya. Siapapun pasti tahu cara mengusir kucing yang benar adalah mengangkat mereka, singkirkan dari ranjang, dan turunkan di lantai, atau lemparlah saja. Bukannya ditunjukkan di mana letak pintu keluar. Jika saja Jiji dan Yoyo adalah anjing, mungkin mereka akan mengerti. Aduh, ada apa dengan nyonya satu ini?

 _TING TING TING TING_

"Ayoooo, Jiji-ah, Yoyo-ah, kita makan malaaammm~!"

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho muncul dengan suara dentingan sendok dan mangkuk yang nyaring. Ia membawa makanan kucing untuk Jiji dan Yoyo.

Changmin semakin kesal saja. Kedatangan Yunho malah membuat keadaan semakin runyam. Jiji dan Yoyo mengeong keras. Bukannya Yunho yang mundur untuk memancing mereka keluar dari kamar, malah _namja_ itu yang semakin mendekat. Aduh, ada apa dengan _ahjusshi_ satu ini?

"Kalian mau makan? Mau makan? Ini. Heeee~"

"Yunnie, lihat wajah Jiji-ah!"

Yunho malah bermain-main dengan Jiji dan Yoyo sementara Jaejoong tertawa gemas melihat tingkah peliharaannya. Sepasang kekasih itu rupanya tidak berguna sama sekali. Changmin terlalu lelah untuk protes lagi. Akhirnya ia menarik selimut dan mencoba tidur. Berharap dengan membungkus tubuhnya rapat-rapat di dalam selimut dapat sedikit membuatnya lupa akan keributan di kamar itu.

 **Lipgloss**

"Aku mau mandi. Kalian sarapanlah dulu. Aku sudah memanggang roti dan menggoreng telur untuk kalian."

Jaejoong pergi mandi. Yunho tidur-tiduran di sofa. Changmin tanpa basa-basi menjemput makanannya di dapur.

Waktu mandi Jaejoong terbilang cukup lama bagi Yunho –padahal ia sendiri tidak bisa mandi cepat. Menunggu istrinya mandi sama saja seperti menunggu dinosaurus bertelur. Belum lagi jika dihitung dengan waktu _namja_ itu berdandan dan memilih pakaian. Mungkin saja setelah tiga episode kartun di televisi habis tayang, Jaejoong baru selesai. Daripada bosan menonton acara televisi yang itu-itu saja, akhirnya ia menyusul Changmin ke dapur untuk sarapan.

"Mana makananku?" Yunho datang dengan cemberut melihat di meja makan tidak ada roti dan telur yang Jaejoong masakkan untuknya. Ia curiga Changmin menghabiskannya dengan tega.

"Lihat dulu tujung saji itu, _Appa bear_." Tunjuk Changmin dengan mengangkat dagunya. Yunho melirik tudung saji di depannya. Untunglah ketika dibuka, di dalamnya masih ada sepiring roti panggang dan telur goreng.

"Ooh… hehehe."

Changmin hanya bergumam menanggapi kekehan Yunho.

Selesai makan mereka kembali ke ruang tengah. Changmin mengambil _remote_ dan mengganti _channel_ -nya. Yunho baru ingat kalau ia tidak membawa baju ganti.

Yunho berniat untuk meminjam salah satu baju Jaejoong, dan iapun berjalan masuk ke ruang penyimpanan pakaian. Ketika ia melewati kamar mandi, ia bisa mendengar suara air yang jatuh dari kran _shower_ , tak lupa dengan nyanyian ringan Jaejoong yang seksi.

Lampu dinyalakan. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap itu kini sudah terang dan Yunho bisa bebas memilih baju mana yang akan dipinjamnya. Ia membuka lemari, melihat baju mana yang kira-kira bisa dipakai. Berhubung ukuran tubuh mereka jauh berbeda, Yunho mengambil pakaian yang sekiranya _oversize_ bagi Jaejoong.

"Ah, ini saja 'deh." gumamnya.

Lalu iapun membawa pakaian itu di tangannya. Cuaca yang cukup dingin di luar membuatnya lebih memilih _sweater_ dibandingkan _t-shirt_ biasa.

Entah mengapa ketika melewati meja rias Jaejoong, Yunho merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Di antara banyaknya produk kecantikan dan alat rias yang ada di atas meja itu, Yunho merasa tertarik pada sebuah _lipgloss._ Iapun terkekeh saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di kemasannya.

 _"U-know Kiss."_

 _Lipgloss_ itu merupakan produk yang iklannya dibintangi oleh Yunho. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Yunho seorang, Changmin juga jadi model iklannya. Ada dua produk berbeda, yang satu diberi nama _'U-know Kiss'_ , yang satu lagi namanya _'Max Kiss'_. _Namja_ gembul itu tidak menyangka Jaejoong membeli produk yang bertuliskan namanya. Jangan-jangan Jaejoong ingin selalu merasa dicium Yunho setiap ia mengoleskan _lipgloss_ itu di bibirnya? Fufufu, Yunho berkhayal.

"Ahihihi…"

Yunho mendapatkan sebuah ide brilian. Ia akan mengerjai Changmin dengan _lipgloss_ itu.

"Changmin, Changmin!" Yunho berlari kecil menghampiri Changmin yang sedang asyik memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Apaa?"

 _BRUKK!_

Yunho membanting bokongnya ke sofa dan membuat guncangan.

"Aish, ada apa 'sih?" ia merasa risih dengan gelagat Yunho yang _kelewat exited._

"Kemari, aku ingin melihatmu memakai ini." Yunho menunjukkan _lipgloss_ itu pada Changmin dan jelas-jelas Changmin bisa membaca nama produknya.

 _"Andwae!_ Lagipula dari mana kau dapat benda itu? Kau membeli produk dengan namamu sendiri?" ia menolak dengan keras.

"Ayolah… ini bukan milikku, ini milik _umma_ -mu. Ayo pakai ini, aku ingin membuktikan kalau produk ini bagus!"

"LANTAS KENAPA AKU YANG HARUS MEMAKAINYA?!"

"Kemari!"

 _"ANDWAE!"_

"KEMARI!"

 _"ANDW –"_

Tahu-tahu saja Yunho sudah menarik tangan Changmin dan merangkulnya kuat dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain. Changmin berusaha keras melawan hingga mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh terguling ke lantai.

 _"ANDWAEEEEE!_ LEPASKAN AKUUU!"

"AKU MAU KAU MEMAKAI INIIIII!"

Changmin yang terus memberontak, dan Yunho yang berusaha membuka tutup kemasan _lipgloss_ -nya sembari mengapit Changmin dengan kedua kakinya supaya namja itu tidak bisa kabur. Mereka sudah seperti dua kucing yang berkelahi.

"AKU TIDAK MAUUUU!"

"DIAMLAAHHH! KALAU KEPALAMU BERGERAK TERUS BAGAIMANA AKU MENGOLESKAN _LIPGLOSS_ INI?!"

"KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAUUUU!"

Jaejoong yang baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang mengosok-gosokkan rambut basahnya merasa ada suara-suara aneh di luar sana. Setelah mengenakan handuk, iapun segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Yunnie? Minnie?"

Ia memanggil Yunho dan Changmin sambil mencari di mana keberadaan dua _namja_ itu. mendengar kegaduhan yang semakin jelas, ia terkejut mendapati suami dan anak tidak resminya itu sedang bergulat di lantai. Tunggu. Sepertinya ia kenal benda apa yang Yunho pegang.

 _"UMMAAAAAAAAA!"_

"YUNNIE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN _LIPGLOSS_ -KU?!"

"Boojae?"

"Yunnie! Kau ini apa-apaan 'sih?! Cepat lepaskan Changmin!" titah Jaejoong dengan bersungut-sungut, tak lupa dengan memukul Yunho terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya Yunho melonggarkan kunciannya hingga Changmin bisa bebas dan berguling menjauh. "Dan kembalikan _lipgloss_ -ku!"

"Hehe, _mian._ Ini, Boo." Yunho mengembalikan _lipgloss_ itu yang langsung disambar oleh Jaejoong. _"APPO!"_ dan sebuah bonus jitakan keras di kepalanya.

"Minnie _, gwenchana?"_

"Jangan bersikap baik padanya, _Hyung._ Dia itu alien menyebalkan."

Changmin menghadiahi Yunho sebuah tatapan penuh dendam. Lihat saja, Jaejoong tidak akan rela _maknae_ kesayangannya disakiti oleh _namja_ itu.

"Cepat minta maaf pada Changmin!" perintah Jaejoong dengan pukulan di bahu Yunho.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti memukulku? Kalau aku memar-memar dan ditanyai oleh wartawan, kau mau tanggung jawab?" yang dipukul rupanya tidak terima terus jadi objek seperti samsak tinju.

"Kalau Changmin memar-memar dan daitanyai oleh wartawan, kau mau tanggung jawab?" Jaejoong membalikkan kata-kata Yunho dengan mudahnya.

Jika sudah begini, Yunho mau tak mau harus mengalah, atau resikonya ia akan dimusuhi Jaejoong selama seminggu kedepan.

 _"Ara, Ara_ … aku akan minta maaf…" Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya. " _Mianhae yo,_ Changmin-ah…"

Changmin tidak menjawab. Tatapan dendam itu masih tertuju pada Yunho.

"Boo, dia tidak mau memaafkanku!" Yunho merajuk.

"Minnie sudah ya, jangan marah lagi. Kau mau makan apa? Kau mau kubuatkan _pancake_? _Teobbokki?_ Atau kau mau _lego_ baru?" bujuk Jaejoong mencoba meredam kemarahan Changmin.

"Tidak mau." ucap Changmin absolut.

 _TING NONG_

"Siapa, Boo?"

"AH! AKU LUPA KALAU PAGI INI ADA JANJI DAN _MANAGER_ AKAN MENJEMPUTKU!" pekik Jaejoong histeris. Ia segera berlari untuk membuka pintu. "KALIAN BERSEMBUNYILAH! JANGAN SAMPAI DIA TAHU KALIAN ADA DI SINI!" ia masih ingat untuk menyuruh Yunho dan Changmin bersembunyi. Bagaimanapun, tidak boleh ada yang tahu kalau mereka datang dan menginap di apartemennya.

"Tunggu, _Hyung!/_ Tunggu Boojae!" ucap Changmin dan Yunho bersamaan.

 _"Wae?"_

"Kau bahkan masih memakai handuk!"

Jaejoong melirik tubuhnya sendiri. Mereka benar. Sepertinya sang _manager_ harus menunggu sebentar sampai ia selesai mengenakan pakaiannya.

 _TING NONG_

 _TING NONG_

 _TING NONG_

Dan bel pun terus berbunyi.

 **END**

Hanya secuil kehebohan yang mungkin terjadi jika Yunjaemin bersama.

 _THANKS FOR READ!_ __


End file.
